With development of display panels, an organic light emitting display (OLED) has become a development trend in the future display industry due to a high contrast and a low power consumption thereof.
In an OLED display technique, an image having one or more high-brightness regions is needed so as to increase a brightness contrast under a specific environment (such as in the sun). However, a sudden change of brightness occurs at a position where a high-brightness static image region and a low-brightness static image region borders with each other in a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image, thereby causing an abrupt experience to viewers and affecting a display effect of the images adversely.